Lady Liberty
by Theatre-pixie
Summary: Grantaire was not going to believe it, Enjolras had picked up a girl by discussing historical politics. Another time, another big city just fate repeating itself. AU Modern E/E Oneshot


Hello Guys it's been a while sorry been buy with work and I was accepted j to a college, I know I cried. Any way during my younger years I lived in France, I went to a French school and I was fascinated in art look at all the books that show art of their revolutions and it may have been long time ago but I remember it well so that was the plot bunny.

disclaimer- I don't own Les miserables sadly also some of the info below is Wikipedia so...

also it is a modern AU

enjoy and review

* * *

Rain started to tumble from the sky matting her hair together. Eponine looked up at the angry dark sky. Her first holiday ever, she had skimped and saved for a whole year to afford this. A holiday to New York. Why did the weather have to be so miserable? She thought sourly. Her umbrella, her jacket and hat had all been left at the shady rundown hotel she was lodging at. She must have been lost in her thoughts because the next second she was flat on the wet ground with a harsh thud.  
"Sorry Miss" a man, a handsome man, gasped, his face twisted in horror extending a hand to help her up.  
"You bloody better be, watch where you are going!" Eponine snapped.  
"If you looked around your self I may not have knocked you over" the man retorted.  
"Yes,well it is pissing it down, I am cold and wet and am stuck on liberty island until my friend worms her way back to me. But the puddle I fell in really brightened up my day" she snarled. The man frowned.  
"I am truly sorry Miss, let me buy you a warm drink" he offered. Eponine couldn't turn it down. Now the immediate anger wore off she saw the halo that stood next to her. He couldn't have been much older than her. His face sharp and angular but not slender. An array of golden curls was matted to his forehead by the mid-september rain. He looked apologetic and gorgeous, far too handsome for someone like her to be in his company, and yet, he also had the look of someone who could terrible.  
"Okay, coffee, no milk three sugars, not the sweetener crap, sugar." Eponine instructed to the guilty man.  
.o0o.  
"So what brings you to Liberty Island? Visiting a tourist hotspot?" Eponine considered the question and chose her words carefully.  
"Yes, it is a holiday with my foster sister. She is coming to the city to study fashion" Eponine explains smiling at the memory of Cosette begging her to come for the week.  
"Do you not wish to study in New York?"  
"Study what Mister, I don't have a talent like Cosette"  
"Enjolras, my name is Enjolras. You do not need a talent you need a passion. No matter how impractical it is we all have a fair shot in life. We all have that right, so grasp it with both hands. It is yours to take" Enjolras said his eyes blazing.  
"Do you study here?"  
"Yes, human rights in law and politics"  
"Ah! You are that kind" Eponine exclaimed.  
"What kind?" Enjolras seemed offended by her comment, grouping him in with a minority he did not know.  
"Save the world with my actions type" Eponine smiled.  
"I guess so Miss. So what brought you to see the lady Liberty?"he asked.  
"Cliche" Eponine shrugged.  
"Do you know the history behind her?" Enjolras pressed his voice excited almost. With a shake of her head, Enjolras seemed rather pleased with the prospect of enlightening her.  
"Oh it's a wonderful story. The French gave America the wonderful lady as a gift"  
"You speak as if she is a real woman" Eponine said with mirth.  
"But she is. Marianne she symbolises the "Triumph of the Republic", a bronze sculpture overlooking the Place de la Nation in Paris. Her profile stands out on the official government logo of the country, is engraved on French euro coins and appears on French postage stamps; it also was featured on the former franc currency. Marianne is one of the most prominent symbols of the French Republic." Enjolras' voice was hard but not uninviting. The atmosphere changed, he could have been speaking to thousands of men not just one woman. His eyes sparked a beautiful light but he didn't notice her staring as he continued with his speech.  
" Marianne had the lictor's fasces, the Phrygian cap, a bare breast, and was accompanied by a Blacksmith representing Work, and allegories of Freedom, Justice, Education and Peace: all that the Republic was supposed to bring to its citizens, Mariannes represent two ideas of the Republic, a bourgeois representation and a democratic and social representation – the June Days Uprising hadn't yet occurred... Oh do you know anything about the small rebellion that happened in June 1848?" His curious gaze unnerved Eponine but she did happen to know a thing or two about the French Republic and how it changed from a monarchy.  
"Yes I do actually, I know it failed and it was lead by students...well sort of one of the barricades was lead by a law student I think. I had read 'bout it. My brother loves war stories and the French Revolution and the British civil war are his favourite. Not sure why thou and my sister enjoys the romantic era the end of the french revolution brought" she said blushing looking down as the man looked at her incredibly.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"Nothing jut I have never met someone who knows about the French Revolution that isn't French" he said apologetically.  
"oh well, it's just something I read about" she blushed.  
.o0o.  
The rain had died down to trickle when Cosette came looking for her. She was on her third hot drink from Enjolras as they talked about how Oliver Cromwell was a dickhead in the British Civil war and Enjolras had even complimented her on the red jacket she wore. They agreed on Eponine's view on sweeteners and how they are not sweet but pointless. She even listened as Enjolras complained Europe has a much better political history then America.  
" I am so sorry" Cosette said in greeting handing an extra umbrella to the dark haired girl.  
" it's fine, it was nice meeting you Enjolras, you certainly gave me something to think about" Eponine's smile was large as she gave the man a kiss on her cheek and pressed a slip of damp paper into his hands.  
"I have another three days in the Big Apple if you want to convince me into studying here" and with that she was gone. Enjolras stated at the digits on the paper that sat rather elegantly under the scrawled Eponine. Grantaire was never going to believe he got a girls phone number talking about political history.


End file.
